


And I Discover My Love For You As We Run From Hell

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is lowkey a dick but we love him anyway, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Uther is a dick and I hate him, oof, running from your problems is Merlins specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Merlin is found out to have magic, he runs from Camelot. Arthur follows.





	And I Discover My Love For You As We Run From Hell

Arthur stood, frozen, in the court as he stared Merlin down, who looked like he was about to vomit as the Magic Catcher pointed victoriously at him.

“This young man has magic!” The Magic Catcher repeated himself, whirling to face Uther. “You must execute him!”   


Everyone came back to life. The crowd of knights roared in agreement, Morgana began screaming disagreements, the chaos lasted until Uther banged his fist against his chair and yelled out, “SILENCE!”   


Arthur stepped forward. “With all due respect, Father, Magic Catcher, Merlin couldn’t possibly be a sorcerer. Look at him.” Arthur scoffed, gesturing the the pale manservant.  “He looks like a strong gust of wind could knock him over.”   


“Looks can my deceiving, my prince.” The Magic Catcher said slickly, smiling in a perverted way that no longer look like a smile.

Uther nodded thoughtfully. “I know he’s your servant, Arthur, but Camelots law says we must execute him. Guards!”    


“No!” The sound tore its way from Arthurs throat as he watched the guards spring into action, crowding Merlin as the poor boy sent Arthur one last apologetic look, before abruptly vanishing in a plume of smoke. 

Once the smoke cleared, it became obvious that the Magic Catcher was correct-Merlin was a sorcerer.

“Dear Lord…” Arthur murmured, staring at the spot Merlin once occupied, bile threatening to rise in his stomach. He turned to his father suddenly, fierce determination in his eyes. “Father, I nominate myself to hunt the sorcerer down and bring him to justice.”   


Uther raised a cold eyebrow. “Where you not close to the boy?”   


“Was I not the one he deceived most?” Arthur countered. “I deserve to be the one to execute him.”   


Uther thought for a moment, before nodding, both men ignoring Morgana's horrified look and anguished calling of Arthur's name.

Arthur nodded back, turned on his heel, and left the court in search of Merlin.   


~   


It didn’t take long to find him, after all, Merlin had a horrible habit on being much slower than he needed to be.

Merlin could obviously hear Arthur coming up behind him, as without turning around, he very sarcastically said, “Are you here to drag me back? Because I can assure you, that won’t end well for either of us.”   


“Do you really think so little of me?” Arthur said, amused. 

Merlin shrugged, finally turning to face him. And god, that face-nose and eyes red, streaked with tears, lips bitten from anxiety until they bled. “You have your duty. Just as I have mine, to survive.”   


Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling his sword from its scabbard., ignoring Merlins flinch as he threw it to the ground. “Do that convince you of where my loyalties lie?”    


Merlin looked at him, stunned. “You would give up everything? For me?” He asked softly, as though unsure this was the truth.

“Without question.” Arthur responded easily. “Those laws are horribly outdated anyway. Now come along; I know fantastic hiding spots in the woods.”   


He strolled off, only having to wait a few seconds before Merlin comprehended what was happening and caught up with those ridiculously long legs of his. “Wait, you’re coming with me?”   


“Have I not made my intentions clear enough for you?”   


“But you’re the  _ prince _ , Arthur, you can’t just leave!”   


“Watch me.” Arthur hefted his bag further up his shoulder and walked further into the woods. “I convinced my father I should be the one to hunt you down, so that gives us a few days to get as far as we can before the knights come sniffing around.”   


“But...why are you doing this?”   


Arthur turned around to face him. Merlin looked like a small child all of the sudden, wringing his hands and shifting his feet, eyes trained on the ground. “You’re my best friend, Merlin.” Arthur said softly. “And perhaps more than, if you really want to get into it. But that's a conversation for once we’re safe, don't you think?”   


Merlins eyes widened, and he ran to be in front of Arthur, blocking him from moving. “I beg your pardon?” He said incredulously. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’m in love with you, idiot, and I’m fairly sure you feel the same. Now move, we need to find a safe spot to camp before it gets dark.”   


“You!” Merlin sputtered. “You can’t just assume that I feel the same!”   


“Well, do you?” Arthur asked, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Well...yes.” Merlin admitted, before pointing an accusing finger. “But you still shouldn't just assume so!”   


Arthur rolled his eyes, pushing past the other boy, grabbing his hand and dragging him along as he went. Merlin, beside him, flushed several shades of pink at the contact.

Arthur idly wondered how far that blush went down.

“So, what does this mean for us?” Merlin asked after a moment of silence. 

“It means we're outlaws, now.” Arthur said casually, as if it didn't hurt his chest just to think about leaving Camelot for so long. “And once I come of age, I shall challenge Uther for the crown. Once I win, you’ll become Court Sorcerer, and the ban on magic shall be lifted.”   


Merlin snorted. “You’re so confident. What happens if you lose, dollophead?”   


“I won’t.” 

Merlin snorted again but didn’t respond, merely kept their hands linked as they began what was surely going to be the roughest few years of their lives.

But they had each other.

And that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amaxing emryshhay on Tumblr, who gives me so many ideas and I am eternally grateful for


End file.
